My Sweet Prince
by Jad' Malfoy
Summary: Songfic. One shot. Pós Hogwarts. Harry e Draco vão a um pub trouxa e Draco fica louco de ciúmes com o cantor do lugar... Ele precisa se desculpar. NC17


_**Disclaimer**__: Titia JK eu não ganho NADINHA com isso, pelamordemerlin não me processe. Eles continuam sendo seus, somente seus i_i!_

_**Avisos: **__Essa fic contém Yaoi! Isso significa: Nomenclatura japonesa dada aos relacionamentos homossexuais entre dois (ou mais huhuhu ;x) homens. __**Se não gosta**__, __**NÃO LEIA!**_

_Rating: __**NC17**__. ;*_

_**Considerações da Autora:**_ Pessoinhas do meu coração. Essa fic é um pedido de desculpas pela demora da atualização de Canela (Em hiatus)... Não fiquem com raiva, JURO que esse fevereiro agora eu posto o capítulo dois! Divirtam-se.

**OBS: **É o meu primeiro Lemon. Sejam gentis XD [/trocadilho]

_**My Sweet Prince**_

_One-shot._

'_O que eu não faço pelo Potter?'_

Ontem era nosso aniversário de casamento, e como sempre a gente marcou de se encontrar naquele pub trouxa que o Potter tanto gosta. Não que eu _goste_ de lá... É só pra ver o Potty feliz, entendem? Não que eu _seja caridoso_, mas é que um Potter feliz gosta de, digamos, retribuir bem. E por isso, minhas queridas leitoras, _**somente**_ por isso eu gosto de fazer o menino-que-insiste-em-sobreviver feliz.

Não tem nada a ver o modo como o sorriso dele faz meu coração palpitar e eu sempre lembrar de uma canção de se encaixe no momento, ou mesmo como ele me abraça forte enquanto cheira o meu cabelo quando estamos parados, ou mesmo quando ele não se contenta em somente apertar a minha mão que está entrelaçada com a dele quando estamos na rua e simplesmente pára tudo pra tirar todo o ar do meu pulmão com apenas um beijo. - Sim, my dears, UM beijo SÓ. Não que os beijos de Potter sejam inesquecíveis... Claro que não. -

Mas, voltando ao foco desse relato, ontem foi uma noite maravilhosa e eu já estava pensando no que fazer _primeiro_ quando chegássemos em casa. Potter estava fascinado com um "_cover" _de uma banda trouxa... Chamada "Placebo", eu acho. Potter adora essa banda. Quando começaram os acordes daquela música, Potter quase pulou na cadeira e abriu um sorriso enorme... Deixando-me cego com tanto brilho. Mas eu comecei a perceber uma certa insinuação daquele protótipo de cantor metido a besta, com o _meu_ Harry. A música tem uma introdução de batidas fortes e nesse meio tempo o trouxa metido a cantor começou a CANTAR o meu Harry!

Foi a última música do show, isso eu posso garantir a vocês. Não que o show tenha sido programado pra acabar às 10:47 da noite... Mas foi ali que eu finalizei o cantor da banda. É impressionante o números de caras que babam pelo _**meu Harry, **_e esse pobre cantor foi apenas mais um que, infelizmente, cruzou o meu caminho. Ele teve a _audácia_ de entregar pra um Harry sentado _do meu lado_ um papelzinho com o número de telefone dele. O próximo passo foi uma azaração sem varinha, coisa que o Potter me ensinou bem.

Eu não quero saber, mesmo que Potter tenha insistido que era só pra contratar a banda, de quem era aquele telefone! Ele devia ter mandando pra mim então, já que sou EU o dono do Harry! Lamentável. Lamentavelmente Potter não achou o mesmo, e brigou comigo. EU! Eu que estava defendendo a honra dele! - Não que Potter ainda tenha muita, independente se ele está embaixo ou encima, quando estamos na cama - Mas o que ainda sobra de honra no Potter, pertence a mim. Somente a mim!  
- Pra que eu termine de corromper o que falta! -

E nós brigamos feio, é claro. Ele foi pra nossa casa, sim, mas dormiu na sala, e no dia seguinte ele já tinha saído pra trabalhar. Harry trabalha como voluntário em Hogwarts. E por mais que eu tentasse falar com ele, ele estava sempre ocupado. Ou pelo menos foi o que Lupin e Sirius tentaram me convencer. Como eu não me conformo em ter que tratar de assuntos do inferno com querubins (1), resolvi falar diretamente com Merlin. [/blasfêmia] Ou pelo menos o que corresponde à ele em Hogwarts...

Ele parecia estar zombando da minha cara por cima daqueles oclinhos meia-lua. Mas até pra mim - que não gosto muito desse velho caduco - não foi tão difícil falar assim. '_Por mais que ele realmente pareça estar rindo internamente'._ Agora eu agradeço a Harry por ter-me feito conviver com Dumbledore por uns tempos quando ele o convidava pra ir almoçar lá em casa.

– Então, eu vim pedir... Sua ajuda. – Pedi da maneira mais gentil que um Malfoy possa se rebaixar, por que Malfoy's não pedem... Malfoy's impõem. Demandam. Ordenam. Reinam. Por que Malfoy's são **a** raça. E o fato dos Malfoy's terem seguido um mestiço há uns anos atrás, não muda isso.

– Meu caro jovem, é claro que eu ajudarei você. – Disse o ser cujo corpo foi preservado por muito tempo após sua morte (2), com os cantos da boca tremidos. É impressão minha, ou ele ta dando uma de Monalisa? – Você já tem alguma idéia do que pretende fazer... Para pedir perdão, certamente. – Sorriu maliciosamente.

_Oh_, Merlin. Esse ascendente a mestre Yoda está, além de zombando com a minha cara, fazendo trocadilhos maliciosos! **ARGH!** Potter, você vai me pagar caro. - Quanto ao "Mestre Yoda" eu posso explicar. Pottah me fez assistir Star Wars, eu não gostei muito desse Yoda, fui mais com a cara daquele cara de capa de chuva (3) que não fala direito... Ele sim sabe o que é reinar! Ele só não é um Malfoy, por que Malfoy's _jamais_ usariam uma capa tão **last season**. -

– Sim, o plano é o seguinte: ...

*Minutes later*

Quase tudo pronto, enquanto ajeito o resto espero a carga horária de Potter acabar.

– Harry, querido, preciso te avisar que Draco está procurando por você. –

– Mesmo? Huh. Onde ele está? – Perguntei desconfiado, titio Dumbie chamando meu Dragão de _Draco_? No mínimo é _muito_ estranho. Por mais que o vovô ali goste de se dar bem com todos, ele não é muito fã do Dray.

– Creio que ele estava a procurar-te (4) pelo castelo, não deve ter ido longe. – E, sorrindo, deixou a sala.

'_Estranho. Muito estranho. '_

Comecei minha peregrinação em busca do loiro perdido (5). Acreditem ou não, eu procurei por todo castelo - Usando o mapa, é claro- E ele não estava. Resolvi ir até onde o mapa não alcançava, e nada. O engraçado é que quem deveria estar me procurando é ele! Foi ele quem fez aquele vexame todo com o cover do Placebo! O homem só queria me dar o telefone pra contato, por Merlin! O telefone nem era dele pra começar, era da agência da banda. E eu nem gosto de morenos, prefiro os loiros. Minto. Prefiro O loiro. Só mesmo o Dragão pra fazer todo aquele escândalo antes mesmo que eu pudesse abrir a boca pra explicar.

Ele tinha preparado a casa toda, por mais que ele tenha aparatado primeiro só pra poder sumir com tudo, eu vi o que sobrou das velas quando olhei o lixo hoje de manhã... Senti-me mal, claro, era nosso aniversário e não eram nem onze horas da noite quando já tínhamos brigado. O show foi péssimo. Não que eu não goste de Placebo, mas ele escolheu justamente a hora de umas das minhas preferidas pra dar uma de Elvira! [1] Eu fui dormir no sofá, não ia agüentar mais ele brigado comigo como se eu tivesse dormido com outra pessoa. Só tenho ele na minha vida, minto novamente, _ele_ é a minha vida... Será que ele não percebe isso?

Gritei com ele, disse que ele era louco. Falei que o ciúme dele o deixava cego! Ele, obviamente, gritou de volta. Impropérios foram proferidos, coisa que jamais devia ter acontecido. Mas não podemos evitar, deve ser por isso... Essa sinceridade excessiva, que ainda estamos juntos e nos amamos do mesmo jeito que a 4 anos atrás.

Agora tudo que me resta é voltar pra casa e esperar pelo melhor. Leia-se sexo de reconciliamento.

'_Engraçado como a casa está escura hoje... Será que Draco se esqueceu de pagar as contas?'_

Alguns anos de guerra deixam você atento ao mínimo dos brilhos no escuro, e aquele olhar estava brilhando no escuro. '_Exatamente como um gato.' _ Dray odeia quando eu o comparo com os felinos, mas ele _é_ um gato. Além de lindo ele é felino. Suave e delicado, e quando o olhar dele brilha _assim_ você parece estar em perigo constante, como se você estivesse encarando desafiadoramente um tigre. E se Draco fosse um, ele concerteza teria a camuflagem mais bonita de todas, ele seria albino. '_Nesse caso eu seria uma pobre presa' _(6)

Foi pensando nisso que a luz do abajur, ao lado da poltrona onde ele estava sentado tomando vinho, se ascendeu. (7) E eu pude ouvir aquela voz, _naquele _tom, daquele _felino_.

– Harry... Quero pedir desculpas. – Me olhou com pesar naqueles olhos de predador e se levantou andando em minha direção, gesticulando enquanto falava. – Eu sei que eu não sou bom em pedir desculpas, por que, como você mesmo diz: Essa minha "síndrome de Czar não permite". (8) Então eu achei um jeito de dizer pra você, tudo o que eu quero dizer e ainda fazer uma... Declaração.

– Declaração de quê? De amor? De propriedade? Há vários tipos, como voc– Me interrompeu.

– Potter, cala a boca e me deixa terminar. - Como eu posso negar algo ao meu Czar? Confirmei com a cabeça, dando a brecha pra ele continuar.

– Ontem nós saímos na sua música preferida... E eu queria me desculpar com você. – Antes que eu pudesse falar que a música foi o de menos, ele emendou – Por tudo... E te compensar por isso do nosso jeito.

Encostou seu rosto no meu, enquanto me abraçava pelo pescoço. Começou como um sussurro em meu ouvido, mas logo eu podia ouvir toda a sua voz ressonar por toda casa e pelo meu corpo todo. '_Draco gravou um cd?'  
_Só pude agarrá-lo pela cintura com força e fechar meus olhos pra ouvir de peito aberto (9) [3] uma das minhas músicas preferidas, que ele não me deixou ouvir ontem.

Ele passou a mão pela minha nuca e beijou meu queixo, causando arrepios pela minha espinha que logo, logo arrepiariam meu corpo todo. Passou a afrouxar minha gravata e tirar meu paletó. Suas mãos descendo pelos meus braços, sem desviar o olhar, desabotoando a manga da blusa e tirando o meu relógio. Deixou suas mãos escorregarem braço acima até o meu pescoço, para tirar a gravata e desabotoar minha blusa. Lentamente, botão por botão, puxando-a até jogá-la no chão, em cima do meu paletó.

_Never thought you'd make me perspire  
Never thought I'd do you the same  
Never thought I'd fill with desire  
Never thought I'd feel so ashamed  
_

– 'Tá achando que vai ficar vestido? – Sussurrei no ouvido dele, enquanto eu invertia o jogo e tirava a blusa dele com ele fazendo carinho na minha nuca de novo. Virou o rosto, deixando o acesso livre e eu passei o nariz na pele atrás da orelha dele e ele fecha os olhos e vira ainda mais o rosto pra me dar mais acesso àquele pescoço. Onde eu passo a beijar devagar escorregando minhas mãos até a bunda dele, sem apertar, só passando a mão, sentindo-o respirar falhamente e abrir meu cinto, puxando-me pra perto dele quando arranca o cinto da calça. Já não conseguimos mais negligenciar o quão duro estamos e a música ganha gemidos aos acordes quando o meu quadril se choca no dele. A combinação é afrodisíaca.

_My sweet prince, you are the one.  
My sweet Prince, You are the one._

Ele consegue abrir meu zíper colocando uma mão dentro da minha boxer branca [2], e eu deixo a calça escorregar pelas minhas pernas, jogando ela e os meus sapatos pra longe. – Vem, Dray. – É a única coisa que eu consigo arfar puxando ele pro meu colo, até o nosso quarto. As pernas dele em volta da minha cintura, e sua mão em volta do meu membro não me deixam pensar direito e eu o prenso conta a parede do corredor beijando-o vorazmente e marcando o seu pescoço e seu peito como meu, mas ele não pára o que está fazendo. Deixo-o pisar no chão por poucos segundos só o tempo pra eu retirar a calça dele sem parar de beijá-lo em nenhum momento. E lá vamos nós em direção à segunda porta à esquerda.

_Never thought I'd have to retire_

_Never thought I have to abstain_

_Never thought all this could backfire_

_Close up the hole in my vain_

Com minha boca ocupada beijando-o, guio meus passos por memória até nossa cama, na parede oposta à porta. Jogo Draco em cima da cama e paro para observá-lo. É a mais perfeita visão da luxúria, marcas pelo seu torso inteiro retratam o que se passou no corredor. Cabelo desarrumado, pupilas dilatadas, rosto afogueado, boca vermelha, respiração descompassada, as pernas abertas ao redor da minha cintura deixam um desejo de agarrar aquela protuberância na boxer cinza dele. – _Harry..._ – Ele geme meu nome, e acho que não há tom melhor que esse no mundo. Abraça meu pescoço e me beija esfregando nossas ereções. E eu gemo. – Ahn, Draco... – Gemo de novo com ele tirando a minha cueca e agarrando meu membro com uma força exata. – Eu vou fazer você gritar meu nome. –  
E ele sabe que não é um aviso... É uma promessa. E por isso geme. [4]

_Me and my valuable friend_

_Can fix all the pain away_

_So before I end my day_

_Remember:_

Junto as mãos dele acima de sua cabeça, e com um feitiço as prendo juntas e agora ele é a presa. – Vai me prender, é? Devo chorar? – Ele dá um sorriso enviesado de deboche.  
Eu sorrio e sussurro em seu ouvido – Pode apostar. [5] – E abaixando minhas mãos até uma boxer bem estufada, eu falo – Vamos ver o quanto você agüenta, Dray? – E sorrio de novo ao ver que sua expressão mudou. Eu sei o quão frágil ele é pra preliminares longas e provocações. Ele gosta de ir logo pro "vamos ver" e eu gosto de demorar bastante, logo isso se torna uma tortura sexual pra ele.  
Coisa que me excita pra caralho. [6]  
Minhas mãos passeiam levemente ao redor do volume na boxer, eu não desvio o olhar dele que olha o caminho que minhas mãos fazem. Passo pela parte interna das coxas com movimentos leves circulares... Umbigo, oblíquo, virilha, passo um dedo pelo volume até a base, faço uma pressão em seu escroto e ele morde o lábio inferior. – Tá gostando? – Sorrio enviesado e ele se limita a olhar de mim até o volume, que aumentou de rigidez. – Pelo visto sim... – Passo os dedos pelo membro ainda por cima da cueca – Acho que você precisa de mais espaço. '_Quero vê-lo no limite, e fazê-lo gritar!'  
_

_My sweet Prince, you are the one.  
My sweet Prince, You are the one._

Tiro a cueca dele e o membro automaticamente se ergue. Eu levo minhas mãos até a cintura dele, e me inclino até seu pescoço para me demorar ali, deixando que seu falo encostar no meu mas ainda sem contato demais, o ouço gemer. – Não faz assim, Harry... Não me tortura. – E eu continuo meu caminho pescoço, clavículas, e dedico-me aos mamilos. Ele se curva como um arco e tenta se esfregar em mim e é justamente por isso que minhas mãos estão em sua cintura. Ele nunca se controla e daqui a pouco está se contorcendo. "_Como sempre". _Movo minha boca por um momento e o respondo – Você precisa de uma punição. Em breve você vai estar rebolando – Pisco um olho e sorrio por um breve momento e volto ao que estava fazendo.

_You are the one. __You are the one.  
You are the one. You are the one._

Aproveito que ele começou a se contorcer e sem me desvencilhar dos mamilos, não importando o quanto ele gema, o abraço pela cintura com uma mão deixando-a se enfiar por sua nádega [7] e ele rebola. Eu tiro a boca só pra apreciar esse momento, a cara dele é impagável. Deixo a outra mão passear pela parte interna de suas coxas e ele desfalece. O dedo indo e vindo, dançando ao redor o mais lento que eu consigo imaginar, sem jamais entrar. Provocando, alimentando mais e mais a minha excitação de vê-lo gemer, rebolar e implorar por _mais. _Peregrino com a minha boca até seu pênis, passando a ponta da língua de baixo pra cima e de se cima pra baixo por uma veia em especial. – Mais? – Pergunto, sem parar o meu dedo. Ele não responde, só geme. Sugo só a cabecinha, e ele soluça. E eu sorrio, agora sim ele estava no caminho... Mordo de leve sua pélvis e ele grita de surpresa. E eu abocanho todo o membro, com força, roçando o meu dedo com mais vontade e paro de chupá-lo quando sinto o gosto salgado da lubrificação. Preciso beijá-lo. Fazê-lo sentir que é meu.

_Never thought I'd get any higher_

_Never thought you'd fuck with my brain_

_Never thought all this could expire_

_Never thought you'd go break the chain_

– Harry! – Juro que quase não ouvi por que foi quase que mais foi um gemido, quando eu resolvi trocar o dedo pelo meu membro, que agora acaricia a entradinha apertada sem penetrar nenhum milímetro inocentemente indo e vindo. – Sim? – Pergunto suavemente enquanto manipulo seu membro ereto lentamente. – _Harry! _Ahn! Anda logo, eu vou pirar! – Paro tudo o que estou fazendo e seguro o queixo dele para que ele abra os olhos e me encare até que eu me abaixe o suficiente pra beijá-lo fervorosamente. Não me afasto quase nada ao falar olhando em seus olhos – Peça com educação e eu te atenderei.  
Admito que já não estivesse agüentando mais também, mas queria ver até onde ele ia.  
– Por favor... Harry. – Ele se rende, afinal. E eu pergunto – Por favor, o que, amor? – E volto aos meus movimentos. – Faça amor comigo. – Ele quase chora, e eu vejo que está na hora de ação. Solto suas mãos e digo – Te dou toda liberdade. Faça o que quiser. – Ele pisca assustado mas inverte as posições rapidamente e agora sou eu que estou embaixo dele. Ele continua com o movimento suave de pré-penetração. Deixo minhas mãos na cintura dele, ajudando o movimento lento com meus polegares acariciando a sua pele.

_Me and you baby_

_Used to flush all the pain away_

_So before I end my day_

_Remember:_

– Quer cavalgar, Draco? – Ele joga o pescoço pra trás e geme alto com as mãos no meu abdome, se empinando mais e eu sorrio. – Eu sei o que quer... – Disse olhando o corpo dele – Quer que eu peça. Mas você sabe muito bem que eu quase gozo só de ver você sofrendo... Não vou pedir, posso assistir você nesse impasse de "Gozo ou faço-o implorar?" até amanhã. E nós dois sabemos o que você vai escolher no final. – Meu sorriso enviesado não se esvai.

_My sweet prince, you are the one.  
_

Ele levanta a cabeça e me encara e nós não vamos durar muito tempo, eu sei. Levanto-me, colocando-me sentado no colchão e ele coloca as mãos nos meus ombros e senta o mais lento que consegue. E eu tenho que me segurar pra não gozar ali mesmo. É um movimento crescente, ele senta cada vez mais rápido e com cada vez mais força, rebolando com vigor no final de cada estocada, gemendo alto com o pescoço pra trás e cravando as unhas nas minhas costas. E eu nada posso fazer além de gemer junto, me sentindo quente e apertado dentro daquele orifício pequeno. Vendo de perto aquela cena excitante ao extremo e sentindo a ereção dele se esfregar na minha barriga.

_My sweet Prince, You are the one._

E eu me levo a manipular o seu membro de acordo com as cavalgadas que ele dá. E ele geme quase gritando. _Quero vê-lo no limite, e fazê-lo gritar! _ Chupo seu pescoço e com a outra mão o abraço, trazendo-o para mais perto de mim, fazendo-o sentar mais rápido e mais forte. E ele grita meu nome e rebola. Ele está quase lá, eu sei. Eu também estou.

_You are the one! You are the one!  
My sweet prince…  
__My sweet prince…_

– Goza pra mim, Draco. Agora. – Sussurro no ouvido dele. E ele o faz, junto comigo. E caímos deitados na cama.

– Desculpe-me, mon cher... – Pediu ao meu ouvido nas batidas finais de Placebo – Perdi a linha no pub. Sinto muito. – Ainda está em cima de mim. Ainda posso sentir meu membro pulsando lentamente dentro de si.

– Ah, Draco... Por mais ciumento que você seja, eu não consigo ver defeitos em você. Me apaixonei por um burguês puro-sangue totalmente ciumento, o que posso fazer? Além do mais... – O apertei conta mim – Eu realmente acho que você devia fazer essas cenas mais vezes... Mas só se for para acabar assim.

– Conte comigo. – Sorriu e me beijou.

_**FIM**_

**N/A:**E aí, foi bom? Foi ruim? Precisa mudar alguma coisa? Só deixar review. Tem uns contatos meu no meu profile aqui do Beijo! (:

(1)Nóbrega Almeida  
(2) Momento Google Você quis dizer: "Múmia". (Sim, essa é a definição científica de múmia)  
(3) Darth Vader XD u_u Me amarro na capa dele.  
**N.B:** A beta concorda plenamente, mas eu gosto mais da máscara.  
(4) *o* Ênclise  
(5) [/Jurassic Park]  
(6) Quem quer ver o Draco comendo o Harry com a selvageria de um Tigre albino? *hands up \o/*  
** N.B:** A beta levanta as mãos, os pés, e todas as outras penínsulas do corpo humano.  
(7) Melhor estilo poderoso Chefão: "Você vem na minha casa e não me traz um presento?"  
**N.B:** Não diz "Oláááá, padrinho"!! Faltou a cobrinha em volta do ombro.  
(8) [/community] Eu sou para Czar XD Para quem nasceu com vocação pra ser um grande monarca russo XD  
(9) [/Kid abelha] Essa fic era inspirada numa música deles, mas Placebo me lembra yaoi... Então mudei.  
(10) [/Dragão]

**N/B:**  
[1] Drama queen!! Draco faz cosplay de Rainha do Deserto!  
[2] Boxer é o que há!  
[3] E pernas também!!  
[4] Tremi. u_u  
[5] Tremi de novo.  
[6] O Harry bonzinho e babaca sumiu e ficou um Deus do Sexo Grifindor no lugar. Te amo, Jade.  
R: De nada xD Harry bonzinho e babaca, só às vezes hauhu.  
[7] OMFG, eu não acredito que você pensou eu usar "rego".  
R: ¬¬ Cala boca.

P.S.: Em que momento o Draco deixou de ser um Tigre Albino Devorador pra virar comida do Harry? O.o  
R: Quando Draco foi um menino malvado e precisou de punição (Y)


End file.
